


Obsession

by Alliekohai2128



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Robin has always been obsess over Slade, as an enemy of course, his 'only' enemy. While Robin who just became Slade's apprentice because his friends lives were at stake, but was that the only reason?





	Obsession

Slade has managed to get probes into the bodies of Robin's friends. He glared at him in his lair as he explained to him his plans with his face hiding behind his mask only with his left eye showing as always. 

"No matter what you threaten, they will never obey you!" 

 "This isn't about your friends, Robin. It's about you, it's always been.. about you." Slade said as he started walking slowly around Robin.

"What?" Robin's eyes followed wherever Slade was walking, slightly flustered and confused.

"Sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel. I was testing you. For some time now, I have been searching for... an apprentice" He looked at Robin, face-to-face, eye-to eye.

"Someone to follow in my footsteps, and Robin I've chosen you, congratulations." Slade's face was close to Robin's. His evil grinned, sadistic one hides behind his mask. 

"No way would I ever work for-" Robin's words came to the halt as Slade was showing the button that would kill his friends. Slade came closer to Robin and put his hands to his chin, then as Robin tried to jump back, Slade held his face near his. 

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live. But if you disobey, even the smallest request (even the dirtiest too Im sorry), I will annihilate them Robin, and I will make you watch. So, do we have a deal?" Slade looked at him as he let go of Robin face. Instantly Robin jumped back, glaring at him.

"Deal" Robin said, without a choice. "Good, change into this, you will have your first mission soon" Slade threw an outfit fit for his apprentice to Robin.

"I know it seems bad now, but trust me. You'll learn to like it (and me).

* * *

 After succeeding his first mission, Robin threaten Slade that he will pay once his friends are out of danger.

"Betrayal, destruction, revenge, we do think alike." Slade said as he was behind Robin. Robin in a fit of rage tried to fight Slade, but Slade easily apprehended him.

"I monitored your vital signs during the mission. Elevated heartrate, adrenaline, endorsement. You won't admit it, but at some level, you enjoyed stealing for me. It was a thrill, wasn't it? Even though Robin tried to struggle out, Slade pushed him to the ground, still holding his hands behind his back. Pinning Robin to the ground.

"You're going to keep stealing Robin, and you're going to keep getting that thrill and sooner or later you will see things my way" Slade said close to Robin's ears, oddly red for some reason.

"Who knows I might even become like a father to you" (Robin, call Slade 'daddy') Slade said lastly before letting Robin go and giving him his weapon.

"I already have a father" Robin said, of course talking about Bruce Wayne aka Batman.

* * *

 

After Robin's second mission, he tried to fight Slade again.

"Robin that was vicious, dishonorable and ruthless. Excellent work, you're becoming more like me every second." Slade said as he turned his back, but turned his hands into a ball of fist as he fights Robin. The two continued to fight, till Slade twisted his arm and throws him onto the ground. Slade forces Robin entire body to stay on the floor, no matter how much Robin struggled, he couldn't get up.

"I made you my apprentice, all my knowledge, all my power, all for you but the only thing you care about is your worthless little friends!" Slade shouted at him with rage, like he was jealous. 

Slade lets go of Robin as he walks away while saying,

"If the titans are so distracting, maybe I should just get rid of them" Slade said, about to press the button. 

"Don't... I'll do whatever you say.." Robin standing slightly as he retreated.

"Good boy" Slade turned to face Robin

"And from now, I'd like you to call me master" Slade said as he walks closer to Robin and puts a blindfold on him. Robin wanted to resist at first, but knows what will happen if he does.

"Now..." With no sight, Robin was unaware of what's about to happen. But he felt like he was pushed onto a softer area. Is it a bed? What was he doing? For some reason Slade started removing all his gear, his outfit and now Robin was bare. 

"Feel free to make noise to your... heart's content" Slade said as he chuckled, gladly he took off his mask, but Robin doesn't know till he felt the lips forced onto his. And then the next thing, Robin's hands were handcuffed. He felt warm bare hands touched his body and his... which made him shiver with a chill. 

"Don't worry, since you're compliant and it's your first, I'll be gentle..."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, I was just watching some episodes from teen titans and I couldn't help but like in teen titans apprentice episode, robin was obsessed over beating slade while slade has always wanted robin as his apprentice, so idk i felt i wanted the two have a chemistry.


End file.
